


Goodnight

by Kxro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave takes care of John, First G fic, Hugs, John is a scared baby, M/M, SWEET BOYS, brofection, cuteness, hallucination, nohomo, scared babies, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John faces a hallucination and wakes Dave up by his scream. Cuddling insues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note in story

**Dudes, duuuudes, go easy on me. This is the first G rated thing I've EVER written in my life. I'm not even joking. Every thing I write either ends up in explicitness or I just discard the idea because it's stupid. Don't flame too hard, thanks c: I couldn't help but mention Dirk/Jake because I ship them so hard.**

**Like you don't even know. The ship runs real deep. Like ba- oh look an inappropriate joke, thank god I stopped myself. Damn. I really need to lay off the smut for a while, get into the fluff goodness and tone down a bit.**

**(I actually attempted to 'tone down a bit' but ended up being very flirty. Like what? I need this sexual frustration out xD)**

**Anyways, enjoy...whatever this is. Bromance? I think it is o: by the by I didn't add this in the notes because then it would be incredibly long and you'd have to scroll and scroll and scroll. Here you are -_0 fluff...?**

 

Do you know that feeling when you think- you know someone is looking at you even though you're home alone? That feeling when you think you're going to be dragged away into the abyss by your feet? When you think you see see a mist floating by like it's nobodies business just like that?

Yeah, that absolutely terrifying feeling which gives you chills and a fear of death. 

The situation is a little different though, you're not home alone, You're at a sleepover at your best bros house, actually. You're settled in the same bed as him since you refused to sleep on the ground. Sleeping on floors were very uncomfortable. His bed could fit two people anyways, why not steal the chance?

John Egbert was pretty darn terrified right now.

He saw figures around the room, misty ones- that's how he could describe it. There wasn't much to it.

It was past 2AM, but he was still awake since he heard whispers directly in his ears. At first he thought it was Dave messing with him but the dude was knocked out cold. He always heard whispers, which was really freaky. They were audible but incoherent- so he knew it wasn't a sort of a prank being pulled on him.

His heart sunk a million levels when he saw a flash on the walls. It couldn't've been any cars, they were way too high for that. Could the moon even attempt?

John buried himself into the covers and clung onto Dave like no tomorrow. Since his back was facing him, it was easier to cuddle him- er no homo. Manly cuddle. 

Dave did not stir which was good. He really was knocked out cold, John honestly thought he was a really light sleeper. You know, since that intense ninja business with bro.

After staying a few minutes in that awkward position, he poked his head out to see if it was safe. Boy, was he wrong. He almost shrieked at the sight behold.

The white mist was hovering RIGHT above him, with a what looked like GRIN.

"DAVE!" He screeched,"Dave! Dave! Wake up! Dave!" John started sobbing. He didn't know why it freaked him out that much, it just did. What was it anyways? Was it his brain screwing with him?!

  The blond woke up in a haze, "Wuhhhh?" He noticed John sobbing next to him and remembered that this was a sleepover at his place, he had no idea why John was crying though, but that didn't stop him from worrying, "Dude, are you okay?"

The brunette hugged him hard. Warm arms and a safe, protective embrace sounded nice right about now, John wanted to do nothing but cling onto Dave and have just that.

"Are you okay? Why're you crying?" The daze was snapped out of, now on high alert. Was it a nightmare? Did John have one of those recurring nightmares? They sounded terrifying- Stupid imps with ink and Jacks turning into freakish dogs who later kills everyone.

Dave pat Johns head and shooshed him while papping his cheek. It seemingly worked, it always worked, which was kind of weird. But the thing was, it only worked when he did it. Even more weird. Jade tried on several occasions but failed really hard.

"D-Dave." He sniffed.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I want a hug. Give me a hug." The command was strange, he had to admit, but pretty cute. John always demanded hugs when something terrifying happened. Dave guessed it was probably the nightmare.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked while softly pulling on him and wrapping his arms around him. The hugs they shared were always warm and full of brofection.

John shook his head and melted into Dave's heat. It was so comfortable and always kept him safe, he loved it, "It's alright now." He sniffed, wiping his tears on Dave's shirt.

Dave didn't really mind because it wasn't his favorite shirt. If that happened, it'd be a whole another story, "Hey, are you sure?"

John nodded and smiled up to him, "Yes. Thank you."

Dave couldn't help but crack a smile back, "Go to sleep. I'll be with you."

John pulled his friend closer and snuggled into his chest, "Okay ... goodnight."

"Goodnight." He was lulled to sleep by Dave's steady breathing, and soon, the blond followed afterwords. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Bro managed to barge into them at 9 in the morning, both still asleep and curled into each other's embrace, and couldn't help but smile. 

The two must've been dreaming pretty hard because the guardian took that as a chance to get lovely with Jake.

They didn't wake up until 11, feeling sappy and exhausted.

But hey, they both had a dosage of sweet embrace, and that's all that mattered.

**Yeah that 'Get lovely with Jake' was meant to be sexual but I can't stop myself ;-; I'm too great of a pervert /tear tear/ I can tone down on the smut but I must add references. I cannot go on if not done /cries/ this was very short to my liking but yeah, fluff doesn't go that deep (for me)**

**These are only my wishes, to be honest. I wish I could cuddle someone when I had those weird misty vision things. Yeah, I don't know how else to phrase it. Heheheh. Yeah, this was way too short, I'm so sorry.**

**Please leave a review on how I can improve and or if I need to move the rating up because of that little reference or whatever reason. Man I doubt any of you are reading the authors notes. These are getting unnecessarily long. So I shall bid my farewell here. Bye bye suckas**


	2. A/N

Doubt anybody is following this story, or me. If you are, I'm changing my acc to kxro_2

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I need a beta


End file.
